


The Laurens Pamphlet

by notthrowingawaymyshot24



Category: Hamilton - Fandom
Genre: 18th Century, M/M, set during musical
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 21:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7454346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthrowingawaymyshot24/pseuds/notthrowingawaymyshot24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Hamilton didn't have an affair with Maria Reynolds and it was John Laurens instead? What if Alexander was with John during the war but married to Eliza? What if John didn't die?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Hi this is just me saying hello before I actually start the story. I have been obsessed with Hamilton for months but I got to see this amazing show a few days ago right before Lin, Phillipa, and Leslie left. I laughed, I cried, it was so amazing. This is also the first ever fanfic I've ever written so we'll see how it goes. Until next time everyone!


	2. Take A Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliza is trying to get Alexander to come upstate for the summer.

"Alexander come upstate with us for the summer. We'll stay with my father and Angelica is sailing across the sea." Eliza said.

"I would love for more than anything to spend time with you and the children and Angelica but I have so much work to do. I have to get this plan through to Congress." Alexander said.

"Alexander you are always working. You need to take a break. Angelica is sailing all the way from London and the children are growing up so fast."

"Eliza there is so much to do. We are starting this country from nothing and there's an endless amount of things to do. I'm sorry I will write as much as I can. I wish I can join you upstate."

It has been 2 weeks since Eliza, Angelica, and the children have gone upstate. I haven't slept in 2 days. Jefferson and Madison are busting my balls even more than usual and I'm just longing for Eliza. I need to get this plan through congress.I need to go to sleep.

I am woken up the next morning by someone knocking on the door. I never though I would see the person on the other side of the door again in my life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi sorry this is really short but I didnt really know how to start this off so I just went with when Eliza leaves for the summer. Who could be on the other side of the door? I'll try to update frequently!


	3. Summer in the City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John Laurens is not dead.  
> And John calls Alexander Alex

I can't believe who is standing on the other side of the door. It should be impossible he died years ago. I'll never forget the day I recieved a letter from Henry Laurens stating that his son was dead yet here was John Laurens standing right in front of me clearly alive.

"Well aren't you going to let me in Alexander?" John said as I ushered for him to come in.

"You died. How-how are you here John? Replied Alexander.

"It's a bit of a long story. I was captured by British officers and brought back to London on their boat. I was trapped there for months in a cold, dark cell with very little food and water. One day I was able to escape and fled to France. I stayed with Lafayette for a while. I asked him not to tell anyone in his letters. It was from him where I learned that everyone thought I was dead. I can't blame you for moving on with your lives. I finally got the courage to come home and here I am."

"John I'm so sorry I didn't know. I would have helped. Angelica lives in London if I knew maybe her husband could have helped. You don't know how long I cried when I heard you died. The only thing that snapped me out of it was Phillip learning how to walk. " 

"Alex I wanted to tell you but I didn't know how to. I didn't know what to write. I tried believe me I've tried ask Lafayette how much paper I've wasted. Those Brits messed me up for a bit but I'm here now and I hope that we can be friends again. I've missed you Alex." John says as Alexander hugs him.

"Of course. I didn't think we stopped. I will always care about you. Where are you staying? I hope not on the streets. Eliza, Angelica, and the kids are upstate visiting my father-in-law for the summer."

"I'm staying at the Reynolds boarding house a few block away. Why aren't you with your family? Don't say work you never stop working"

Alexander chuckles, "Now your sounding a lot like Eliza. John please stay for dinner it's been so quiet  
here lately and we have years to catch up with."

"I would love to." John replies and both men smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm sorry this may be a bit short again but I will try for longer chapters this is just my first fanfic so please bear with me. Also it's been exactly a week since I've seen Hamilton and Daveed leaves tomorrow so that makes me sad.


End file.
